nsmafandomcom-20200214-history
Peach
Princess Peach is the current ruling monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom. Early History Years before Bowser's invasion, the young Princess Peach had overheard Toadsworth informing the other retainers that the Koopas were "no good." Curious, she asked her father, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, what Koopas are. He replied that they were mean, troublemaking turtles, and that he was trying to get rid of them and send them to the Valley of Darkness, where they could not cause trouble anymore. Peach asked him if they were going to fight them, and he assured her that she need not worry, and that he would protect her from them. Onward to Adventure Of Princesses and Plumbers Peach had decided to throw a party, but realized that her plumbing needed repairs. She had the Mario Bros. notified, and they soon came right over. Later, as Peach was up in the throne room with Toadsworth and several Toad Guards, a Fighter Fly, with Mario in tow, burst through the doors. After throwing Mario against a wall, the Fighter Fly approached the princess, only to be smacked by her secret weapon, a frying pan. She then asked Mario if he was all right. As he said yes, Toad, who had been following him, arrived and demanded that he get away from Peach, but she told him to stand down. She and Toadsworth then asked Mario what this was all about. Mario told her that he was attacked by monsters while fixing her plumbing. Peach then exclaimed, "What kind of monsters?" At a glance from Toadsworth, she instead asked him to be a bit more specific. Among the enemies he listed, Koopas were one of them. Peach and Toadsworth were shocked, and concluded that Bowser was attacking. An earthquake rocked the castle as Luigi arrived and informed everyone that something was happening outside. Everyone rushed out of the castle and looked straight up. There was a fleet of airships in front of them. Sure enough, Bowser had returned. Hostile Takeover As Peach and everyone else looked on, a Paratroopa swooped down and politely greeted the princess. Toad threatened the Paratroopa, but Peach told him to calm down. The Paratroopa went on to say that Peach had a choice: go with him to Bowser, or have Bowser's forces continue to destroy the kingdom. As Peach chose to go to Bowser, everyone but Toadsworth were shocked. They tried in vain to hold her back, but Toadsworth told her to be careful before she began her short trip to Bowser's airship. Personality Peach is the royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is shown to be very brave, especially when she was kidnapped. However, she can sometimes get excited, as she asked Mario what enemies were in the pipes. Abilities Currently, Peach's only ability is to use her frying pan, which she used on an invading Fighter Fly. Quotes *''Excuse me? ''Sir''? Are you okay? *''What is the meaning of this, Toad? Stand down at once! *''Monsters?! Oooo! What kind of monsters?!'' *''I mean, erm... Would you mind being a bit more specific?'' *''Daddy, what's a Koopa?'' *''Toadsworth. He was telling the other retainers about how he doesn't like them, and that they're "no good."'' *''Are we going to have to fight them?'' *''Easy, Toad. Calm down.'' *''State your business, Koopa.'' *''And if I refuse?'' *''Very well.'' *''I know. But, I really don't have much of a choice. He's holding the entire kingdom hostage. I have to do what's best for my people.'' Category:Characters